The field of the present invention relates to nutritional supplements. In particular, apparatus and methods are described herein for storing and delivering single doses of a nutritional supplement in powdered form.
Currently, over-the-counter nutritional supplements (vitamins, multi-vitamins, minerals, amino acids, herbals, combinations thereof, and the like for adults and/or children) are typically available in two delivery forms: capsules/caplets/tablets designed to be swallowed whole or chewable tablets. However, each of these forms has distinct disadvantages which render consistent and regular delivery and consumption of the supplements problematic.
Chewable supplements (often intended for children, but also used by adults) are typically dyed, shaped, and/or flavored to render them attractive and/or palatable. They are often almost candy-like. However, these desirable features come at the expense of concomitant undesirable characteristics. In order to maintain structural integrity prior to consumption, chewable supplements are compressed into dense forms that require vigorous chewing to break apart. The vigorous chewing required may be precluded by the presence of dental problems, dental work, dental hardware, orthodontics, and the like. After chewing, a significant portion of the supplement may end up stuck in the teeth, thereby reducing and rendering uncertain the dosage actually delivered. The bright coloring of the supplement may leave the mouth and teeth discolored, and the taste may linger for a long period of time. From a practical standpoint, such supplements are often taken by adults or children or given to children as part of an already complex and frantic morning routine. The characteristics of the supplement alluded to above makes the relative ordering of delivering the supplement and brushing one""s teeth quite important (generally, delivery and consumption of the supplement should precede brushing the teeth). If this ordering is not followed, one may spend the rest of the day with discolored mouth and teeth, the teeth must be re-brushed, or a harried parent may elect to skip a child""s supplement for that day.
The physical nature of a chewable supplement may also render it susceptible to deterioration or loss of freshness; therefore such a supplement is often stored in a container that may be re-sealed after opening. However, a child may not be careful to re-seal the container after each use, and the remaining supplement may be ruined and therefore wasted. Storage of a limited supply of supplement independent of the container (for a short trip or excursion, for example) is also complicated by degradation of the supplement outside of the container.
Powdered supplements suitable for dissolving in water are available, resulting in a drink to be consumed for administering the supplement. While such supplements alleviate some problems described herein, they are susceptible to staleness, loss of freshness, and/or deterioration, and are not particularly convenient or easy to use, especially for young children. Obviously, water and a drinking vessel are required for their use, and may not be readily available. Storage, transportation, and/or delivery of a limited number of doses are not readily facilitated by such powdered supplements.
Capsules, caplets, and/or tablets designed to be swallowed whole may present a different set of difficulties. Most young children (and many adults, in fact) have not developed a knack for swallowing tablets whole. In such a form, there are typically no taste and/or shape incentives to entice children or adults into taking the supplement.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system for storage and delivery of nutritional supplements which may overcome one or more of these drawbacks of previous methods of storing and delivering such supplements.
Certain aspects of the present invention may overcome one or more aforementioned drawbacks of the previous art and/or advance the state-of-the-art of systems for storage and delivery of powdered nutritional supplements, and in addition may meet one or more of the following objects:
To provide a system for storage and delivery of powdered nutritional supplements wherein single doses of powdered supplement may be stored and/or delivered;
To provide a system for storage and delivery of powdered nutritional supplements wherein the powdered supplement may be delivered directly into the mouth;
To provide a system for storage and delivery of powdered nutritional supplements wherein staleness and/or deterioration of the supplement may be reduced;
To provide a system for storage and delivery of powdered nutritional supplements wherein the powdered supplement may be stored within and/or delivered from an elongated tube;
To provide a system for storage and delivery of powdered nutritional supplements which minimizes retention of the supplement in the teeth and/or discoloration of the teeth and mouth;
To provide a system for storage and delivery of powdered nutritional supplements which facilitates regular and consistent use of a supplement;
To provide a system for storage and delivery of powdered nutritional supplements wherein convenience and/or ease of consumption of a supplement are enhanced; and
To provide a system for storage and delivery of powdered nutritional supplements which facilitates ready transport of a limited supply of supplement.
One or more of the foregoing objects may be achieved in the present invention by an apparatus for storing and delivering a powdered nutritional supplement comprising: a) an elongated tube; and b) a volume of powdered nutritional supplement contained within the tube. The ends of the tube may be sealed to retain the powdered supplement within the tube, and at least one end may be opened to deliver the powdered supplement from the tube. One or more of the foregoing objects may be achieved in the present invention by a method for storing a powdered nutritional supplement comprising the steps of a) filling an elongated tube with the powdered supplement; and b) sealing the ends of the tube, thereby retaining the powdered supplement within the tube for storage. One or more of the foregoing objects may be achieved in the present invention by a method for delivering a powdered nutritional supplement comprising the steps of a) providing a container filled with a volume of the powdered supplement corresponding to a single dose; b) opening the container; and c) allowing the powdered supplement to leave the container for delivery directly into the mouth.